Peyton Clarke
by PerfectionInImperfection
Summary: Hermione Granger is no more. Once the naive muggleborn, she now becomes one of the strongest witches ever lived and by her side stands one of the strongest wizards, or does he? She is the lone star whose fate is ever changing.


Disclaimer: i dont own anything except for the plt.

"And you are...?" Draco asked the girl sitting on the seat. In his compartment. Well it wasn't really his but everyone knew that's where he went. Especially after being outcasted by the Slytherins for joining the Light side. She shouldn't be sitting in here this place is mine, Draco thought. He looked at her black hair, her mutiple ear piercings and her nose piercing. His eyes swept over her perfectly shaped body, and beautiful face. He waited for her to look up from her writing.

"Does it really matter? Mr Malfoy" She replied with emphasis on the Mr. Draco's anger rose, who was she and how does she know my name he thought.

"Yes it does. You're sitting in my compartment." She just raised an eyebrow at him. He stared into her eyes, they were brown. They were beautiful and he didn't want to look away. He could see into her depths, into her soul. He didn't mean to but it was so beautiful. He'd never seen one like it.

Suddenly Draco was on the floor. "What the hell was that?" he asked. Her eyes were glowing golden. He stood up, not afraid because he was never afraid but he was confused.

"Don't you ever do that again." she said. "Never." What the hell, Draco thought. Not many people realised what he was doing when he did that. Many didn't even notice. He looked at her, her book and quill was on the floor and her hands were clenched.

"You know what I did?" he said taking a step closer, he was interested. Was she powerful?

"Of course I did, and you shouldn't do that. It's wrong like looking at someone naked." She took a step forward as well challenging him.

"There's nothing wrong with looking at someone naked." He said looking her up and down. She took another step closer, they were almost touching.

"There is, when that person has not consented to it. So I don't want to ever..." Draco pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't help it, there was something pulling him to her. Electricity ran thorugh his body and it felt so right. Immeadiatly she responded. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance she let him in and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. When they finally broke apart Draco asked

"Who are you?" at this she turned away. Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Suddenly he felt her power pulsing against his body. He tipped her chin up, Her eyes slightly golden cried.

"I'm someone you used to know. I found out that i was adopted and that really I'm pureblood. I skipped sixth year looking for my parents only to find one dead and the other no one knows. A charm was cast on me when i was a child but taken off when i turned 16.This is what i really look like." Draco racked his brains for the name of someone, skipped sixth year. Wait it can't be.

"My name's Peyton Clarke but you may know me as Hermione Granger" Draco swallowed. Hermione? That blew his mind. His arms were still around her and although he should be disgusted at the idea of kissing Granger he wasn't. This wasn't Hermione Granger to him. This was Peyton Clarke. Something about her the true her drew him in though he'd known her for less than five minutes.He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers again. She pulled away and searched his face for an answer.

"To me you're Peyton Clarke. I don't know whether you know but I'm different now, changed. Just like you." She kissed him again

"Just like me." she whispered

At Hogwarts castle Dumbledore tore his eyes away from the crystal ball. He smiled as finally they'd be together. Though her friends would disown her, her family dead she would carry on strong just because she has him. The ball suddenly clouded over and then a look of sadness passed over Dumbledore, he realised that they would face the world together. It would be quite literally them against the world. They're future would be a struggle with so much betrayal. Tears slipped out of his eyes. Maybe they would come out on the other side unscathed but he doubted it.


End file.
